FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing a conventional television receiver comprising a terminal apparatus for connecting a television receiver to external devices. In FIG. 4, reference numeral 1 designates a cabinet for housing a television set and reference numeral 2 designates a plurality of terminals for connection to external devices, provided on the back side of the cabinet 1.
As video equipment, such as video tape recorders, have increased recently, the number of external devices to be connected to a television receiver has increased. Therefore, in order to input or output a video/audio signal by connecting the television receiver to various external devices, a plurality of terminals 2 are provided. The terminals 2 are mostly provided on the back side of the cabinet 1 in the prior art as shown in FIG. 4.
Since the television receiver is usually put along a wall surface, it is necessary to move the television receiver to make space for an operator to walk between the television receiver and the wall surface to connect or disconnect the television receiver to or from a external device.
However, since the size of television sets have increased recently, and some weigh 90 kg, it is difficult to move them.